BLEACH IDOL
by UdongeinTheSmartRabbit
Summary: bagaimanakah jika para char bleach mengikuti sebuah kontes nyanyi yang tidak lain bernama BLEACH IDOL...? full song bleach beat&breathless collection. plus chara...RNR PLEASE...
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH IDOL.

**Disclaimer;BLEACH punya Tite Kubo, saya ndak punya indonesia idol, cabe ekstra pedas bukan punya saya. begitupun sode no shirayuki ama rukia. tapi saya pemilik fanfict ini**

**Ratting;setelah hasil sensor badan USRB *bagi para gamers tahu aja deh ini apa* (sekali lagi USRB bukan punya saya) MAKA DINYATAKAN RATTING FANFICT INI T...!**

**WARNING;apa yah...hihi...  
**

"MABUSHIII…hikari wa..itsumo tooku mieteru.." terdengar nyanyian seorang gadis kecil yang bernyanyi dikamarnya sambil berkaca-kaca didepan cermin besarnya.

"Rukia sama nyanyinya lebay"komentar seorang wanita yang sedang menelengkup diatas kasur sambil membaca majalah SSS (soul sicety stars)

"diam, sebagai zanpakutou tidak pantas mengomentari tuannya yang tidak baik-baik" sanggah gadis kecil bermata violet itu.

Wanita itu hanya diam sambil melanjutkan membaca majalah SSS tanpa memedulikan gadis kecil itu.

"AA..TOOKU NI SHIZUKA NI..ATATARETAAA…"

"duh Sode, udah urungin aja niatmu ikut AUDISI BLEACH IDOL kau takkan menang dariku. Lagian kau Cuma menambah sainganku saja" pinta gadis kecil itu kesal.

"suka suka saya dong Rukia-sama, lagian kenapa saya gak boleh ikut, aaahhh…saya tahu..rukia-sama takut ntar gak bias menang dari saya yah…" duga Shirayuki mebuat Rukia gelagapan.

"si..siapa yang takut kalah…! Baiklah kita akan bersaing..! sebagai zanpakutou dan tuan…! DEAL…!" tawar rukia sambil mengepalkan tanganya kearah shirayuki.

"okelah klo begitu" ucap Shirayuki setuju sambil menirukan logat WARTEG BOYZ (gak kebayang sode menirukan logat warteg boyz *dikempelengSode*)

Di sisi lain…

"I BELIVE IN THIS LIGHT I SEE…!" teriak seorang bocah cebol berambut putih (you know sapalah tuh) *dihajar Hitsugaya pake pipa paralon*

"Shiro-chan, duh…udahan deh gak usah mimpi ikut BLEACH IDOL…gak bakal menang" ejek seorang cewek bersanggul yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan game GTA.

"diam kasur basah, dengan tampang gw n didukung banyak fans gw yakin bakal jadi bleach idol"

"SORA TAKAKU HOHOENDE…

YAWARAKAKU SAKI HOKORU

MOSHIMO SUBETE NO CHIKARA HATASHI

MAMORI NUKETA NO KARA.." gadis itu bernyanyi menujukan suaranya yang cukup merdu itu kepada hitsugaya.

"alah…suara gw juga gak kalah dari suara elo" pendapatnya geram.

"okedeh, gimana kalau kita bersaing menentukan siapa yang hebat…! Oke…!"

"OKE…!" Hitsugaya meremas bantal yang tergeletak di atas sofa itu.

Sedangkan itu.

"TERLALU SADIS CARAMU…MENJADIKAN DIRIKU, PELAMPIASAN CINTAMU…AGAR DIA KEMBALI..PADAMU…"

Brukkkkhhhhhhhh…

"udahlah suara cuma pas-pasan gitu jangan dipaksain buat ikut bleach idol…" komentar seorang pria berambut merah seperti nanas dengan alis tatonya mebuat setiap cewek ilffill ngelihatnya di real world…"

"diam babon…!" bentak seorang pemuda dengan poni menutupi mata sebelahnya, ialah Izuru Kira

"yeh..orang Cuma ngingetin malah digituin" keluh pria beralis tato itu.

"RENJIIIII…! UDAH DENGER KABARNYAAA…! AUDISI BLEACH IDOL..!" tiba-tiba seseorang menerobos masuk ruangan itu.

"paan…"Tanya Renji bete…

"ha…hah…"engah pemuda berambut jeruk itu dengan sesak nafas.

"audisinya hari ini tahu…!" teriak pemuda itu sambil meletakan toa didepan mulutnya yang bikin Renji budeg sebelah…

"hah…! Audisinya sekarang…!"

"GW HARUS IKUT…!" pekik Kira panik lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan histeris.

"dia kok semangat banget ikutan bleach idol…kita aja gak segitu banget" keluh Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"BIASA…mau jd superstars…" jawab Renji mengejek Kira.

Di HM…

SENANGNYA DALAM HATI…

KALAU BERISTRI 2..

"duh Gin…ampun, klo latihan vokal jgn disini dong…"keluh seorang pria berponi superman yang tengah duduk malas-malasan di sofa kekuasaanya.

"inikan ruang rapat gin" tukas seorang pria negro dgn kacamata goggle yang menutupi matanya yang katarakan (author dikurung dalam bankai suzumushi…) *AMPUUUNNN…! DIANA TAKUT GEYAAAPP..HWUEEEE…OM TOSEN KLUARIN…HWUEEEEE…*

"diam lo berdua..lo berdua pasti iri denger suara gw, benerkan…?" duga Gin sambil tetep melek pada kedua temannya itu.

"siapa yang iri, lagian album duet gw ama Hinamori laku keras kok dipasar" tukas Aizen sambil menggosokan tangannya ke rambutnya.

"dipasar ikan kale…" ejek Gin yang diikuti serangan KUTOHITSUGI dari Aizen yang tensinya udah keburu naik.

AMPYUNN KAMBIUUN BOZZ…

"gw sebenarnya mau ikut" Tousen memecah kesunyian sejenak diruangan itu..

"HAAAHHH…?" respon Aizen dan Gin…

Suasana hening sejenak…

"bwahahahahahahahahaaaa…! Gak salah denger tuh gw guys" tawa Aizen meledak sampai dia bergulimg-guling dilantai bareng Gin (gak kebayang antagonist super kayak mereka melakukan hal beginian)

Tousen yang tensinya udah keburu naik akhirnya nyumpelin 2 sandel kemulut Gin dan Aizen (sandelnya boleh nyolong dari mushola n_n) lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"duh Aizen…hmmppfff…gw gak bias berhenti ngakak nih…duh gimana…" keluh Gin sambil berguling-guling megang perutnya.

"kalau gini terus kita bisa mati…" duga Aizen sambil menangis saking gak tahannya.

AKHIRNYA AUDISI BLEACH IDOL DIMULAI…

"KAMU KETERLALUAN..KAMU PUNYA SIMPANAAN…" senandung seorang peserta

"maaf anda tidak lolos…"kritik seorang cewek cebol berambut pink.

Disampinya ada beberapa orang, diantaranya seorang wanita cebol berdada datar dengan kepang yang panjang. Dan yang satunya adalah seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan ayanknya, seorang wanita bermata sayu dengan kuciran besar. Siapakah mereka…?

KUSAJISHI YACHIRU, seniman yang terkenal dengan kritiknya yang sepedas cabe ekstra pedas (padahal dia sendiri belum bisa nyanyi)

SOI FON, guru seni musik yang sekarang sedang mengkampanyekan pelajaran seni rupa buat akademi shinigami (supaya shinigami ntar bisa nyanyi itu maksudnya)

JUUSHIRO UKITAKE, ayah dua anak sougyo no kotowari (lebih tepatnya 3 anak ditambah si minazuki) istrinya RETSU UNOHANA..pasangan suami istri seniman (nyaingin anang n krisdayanti yg dulu)

Itulah ke-4 juri BLEACH IDOL kita. Dan mari kita lihat apakah idola kita masing-masing akan lolos BLEACH IDOL.

**bagi para pembaca jangan cuma sekedar baca, tapi tolong review dan saya ndak nerima flame...**

**RNR PLEASE...!**

**R E V I E W  
**


	2. Chapter 2THE SELECITON

**BLEACH IDOL PART 02**

**Yooo…salam para pembaca fanfict gw yang setia…kembali lagi dalam acara BLEACH IDOL yang kita cintai ini, tanpa memperpanjang pembukaan akan saya mulai cerita ronde kedua ini…**

**Disclaimer;sayangnya ini punya om ****T****ite, tapi gw bersumpah bakal nga****m****bil hak pembuatan komik ini suatu saat nanti…! Tenang aja…!**

**Ratting: E (everyone) anak bayi yang udah bisa baca boleh kok baca fanfict aneh ini…**

**Genre;musical, humor, romance, sadisme (apa ini)**

**Warning;kepanjangaaaaaaaaaaannnn dari chapter awal…**

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW

michiHitsugaya  
nih udh up date..maaf telat...  
update yaa!

Sader Shiozika  
ichi...makasih udh review...

Nyahaaa...

4hitomi hitsugaya  
iyah...aku ntar mau nulis lyricnya...kalau di chapter 3..haha...

alinda arch

iyah..aku jg suka lagunya yang judulnya ten no hoshi..indah bngt...hehe...

Shabrina Liem

Gyakakakakak..

lantainya udh di pel blum...?  
THANKS PUJIANNYA...  
Lanjutin yaa..! Cepeet!  
iya, si kira dia mau ngerubah nasib tuh..hoho...

Update!

6aRaRaNcHa  
Hahahaha...  
thanks pujiannya,,,  
gak ada. Tujuan dri bleach idol Cuma bkn grup nyanyi doang..hoho...  
iya tuh...pdhl suaranya ancur lebur...hoho...  
rangiku kali ama hinamori, rukia mngkn jg bsa...*plak*  
nih udh update..

Tenshi Kamimaru  
kyknya dia mau poligami ama hinamori dan rangiku...hoho

2NoChiro-497

Haha...saya Cuma dapet idenya dri indonesia idol nih...

Nih update...

6ayano646cweety  
aduh...maaf udh bikin ayano-san ngakak...

Saki kagak...hehe...

15Mika de Zaoldyeck 6

Hitsu vs Hina! Ruki vs Sode! Kira vs Renji n Ichi! Pengkhianat vs Pengkhianat! XD  
heyaaahh..ide gokil saya gitu..hoho...

Thanks reviewnya...

Mika de Zaoldyeck

23Armalita Nanda R.

Maaf, saya kurang menguasai EYD, haha...

Iyah saya sengaja tidak memakai pair karena saya bersifat netral gak mendukung satu karakterpun...

Thanks reviewnya..  
Hime-chan Satsuki  
nih udah saya lanjutin. Thanks pujiannya

The story;

Akhirnya audisinya pun dimulai.

Hwueeeeeeeee….terdengar tangis salah satu peserta audisi yang tampaknya gagal

"gw gak terimaaaa…!" jerit seorang peserta yang tampaknya dari divisi 11.

"oh yah, trus mau protes.." Tanya Unohana sambil mengeluarkan senyum death glarenya ke peserta itu.

Akhirnya peserta itu keluar dengan patuh dari ruang audisi yang sudah banyak memakan korban tidak lolosnya.

"BERIKUTNYA NO 000123…!" teriak Yachiru sambil meletakan toa didepan mulutnya.

"yah.."tampak seorang pria masuk..

"IZURU KIRA dari divisi 3, fukutaicho.." Soi Fon menyebutkan profil Kira.

"yah benar" respon kira membenarkan.

"baik mulai" perintah Ukitake mengizinkan.

MAAF KUJENUH PADAMUU..

LAMA SUDAH KUPENDAM TERTAHAN DIBIBIRKU…

MAU KU TAK MENYAKITI…

MESKI TERLALU INDAH KUMASIH TETAP SAJA…

JENUHH…

"uwaaaahhh..suaranya bagus kalah dari ken-chan (ember)" puji Yachiru kagum.

"hmmmm…bagus" komentar Soi Fon datar.

"gimana yank" Tanya Ukitake menunggu respon kekasihnya tercinta.

"hmmmm..baik..anda lolos kira Izuru…"jawab Unohana.

"YEEESSSSSSS….! TANTEEEE KIRA LULUUUSSSSS…!" (emang lulus UN apa)

Diujung lorong tempat audisi terlihat 2 orang (terlihat seperti hitam dan putih berlari bagai eyeshield menuju tempar lomba…)

"sebaiknya kau menyerah saja Sodeee..!" tawar Rukia sambil terengah-engah…

"konyol..gak bakal…!"

Akhirnya merekapun tiba ditempat audisi…

"yesssss akhirmya sampaiii…" teriak mereka berdua semangat.

Krik..krik..krik…

Orang-orang yang sedang berlatih vokal hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan illfill.

"WAH Rukia ikut juga yah" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut panjang coklat kayu mendekati Rukia dan Shirayuki yang baru saja tiba.

"Yuki-sama…" desah Rukia terkejut lemah.

"haha..gak perlu terkejut kayak gitu…" sanggah wanita itu pada Rukia.

**Wanita itu adalah ****Y****ukihino ****Y****amamoto, calon kakak iparnya ****R****ukia.**** Alias calon istirnya Byakuya (INTRODUCE MY OC).**

"jadi Yuki-sama ikut bleach idol juga yah…"

"bu..bukan, yang sebenarnya ikut itu Eien No Eisu" ralat Yukihino gelagapan.

"fufufufufu..apa dia bisa menang yamamoto-san" Tanya Shirayuki sinis.

**EIEN NO KISU adalah**** zanpakutou yuki, shirayuki dan eien adalah rival sejak dari dulu.**

Yukihino hanya menyipitkan mata..

"aku yakin…"jawab Yukihino menatap Shirayuki sinis.

Seketika terjadi hubungan arus listrik antara 4 mata (emang acara Tukul) yang saling bertatapan dengan death glare mereka masing-masing.

"einngg…Yuki-sama, Sode…" desah Rukia mendinginkan suasana yang telah panas.

"yah ada apa rukia-chan" Tanya yukihino berpaling ke rukia.

"jadi Eien No Kisunya mana…"

"haha…dia lagi antri tuh…" jawab Yukihino dengan senyuman malaikat ala dirinya, yang biking Byakun klepek-klepek..

"btw suara Eien No Kisu gimana yah.." Tanya Shirayuki sambil melipat tangan yang kembali memanaskan suasana yang mulai mendingin.

"Sode…" desah Rukia pelan.

"iya Rukia-sama.."

"yasudah Rukia, Shirayuki. Aku duluan dulu kedalam…"

"hai Yuki-sama…" respon Rukia mengizinkan.

sebuah Angkot berhenti tepat didepan halaman tempat audisi bleach idol..

"SHIRO-CHAAANNN…! GW DLU YANG KELUARRR…!"

"sebagai seorang letnant izinkan taichou keluar lebih dulu…!"

"cih…! Jangan mau menang sendiri…!" protes pria cebol berambut putih itu…

Para peserta yang ngantri Cuma bisa cengo ngeliat 2 pasangan shinigami itu berebut keluar angkot..

"fufufufufu…masa pergi audisi naik angkot, gak lepel…" ledek seorang wanita berambut blonde oranye dengan dada yang hampir terbuka.

"diam lo MMatsumoto, sebagai wakil gw gak pantas bilang begitu ke taichou sendiri" Hitsugya melemparkan death glare ke Rangiku.

"gomen taichou…" btw emang serius mau ikut nih audisi..?

"yaiyalah masa gak…" jawab Hitsu jengkel.

Ruang audisi…

Eien no kisu, sebuah zanpa yg terlihat anggun itu sedang bernanyi diikuti iringan piano dari masternya, yukihino.

NOBODY KNOW WHO I REALY AM…

I NEVER FELT THIS EMPTY BEFORE…

Yachiru Cuma bisa nangis saking merdunya.

Soi fon menatap datar tanpa eskpresi mendengar dendangan piano yang super merdu itu hingga tak mendengarkan suara Eien No Kisu ( nih audisi main alat musik atau audisi vokal sih..!)

"yap bagus..plok plok plok…" 2 suami istri Ukitake dan Unohana bertepuk tangan.

"yap selamat Eien no Kisu anda lolos seleksi audisi bleach idol.." umum Soi Fon sambil menghela nafas…

"YEESSSSS…!" mereka berdua pun lompat-lompat gajes sambil dilihat 4 juri yang hanya bisa cengengesan melihat mereka berdua..

"YAH PESERTA NOMOR 000140!" tereak Yachiru sambil memakai toa

"fufufu..Sode…giliran gw nih…" umum Rukia sambil senyum setan ke Shirayuki.

"fufufufufu…selamat menangis setelah diruang audisi…" balas Sode sambil mengeluarkan senyum death glare.

"WOIII..! CEPETAN…! 000140 GAK ADA NEH…!" teriak Soi fon kesal.

"iya iya" Rukia lalu memasuki ruang audisi…

"yah ayo mulai" perintah unohana santai.

KAZE NI HANA SOU

KOKORO YUURU SHITE

DARE MO SHIREBA II IMA NA NO NAKANA…

MITO META KOTO MO WO KITSZUITE KOTO MO

KONO AOZORA TO MUNE NI HIME KOTO…(kaze by rukia kuchiki)

"emang bawahan gw ini emang hebat…" desah Ukitake bangga..

"iya sayang." Unohana setuju dengan pendapat Ukitake..

"fufufufufu…yah Kuchiki Rukia anda lolos audisi.."

Rukia langsung sujud syukur (lebaayyy).

"yah yang berikut…" umum Yachiru terputus.

aura dingin memasuki seluruh penjuru ruang audisi…

"saya lagi kan…" Tanya Shirayuki datar seperti biasa (akhirnya dia kembali ke inner Sode no Shirayuki alaminya)

"yah mulai…" perintah Soi fon.

TAK PERLULAAAHHH…

AKUUU…

KELILIIIING…DUNIAAA…

BIARKAN KUDISINI

Senandung Shirayuki sambil mengeluarkan suara seriosa andalannya.

"yap…kereeen…! Jarang jaman sekarang orang punya suara seriosa…!" puji Soi fon kagum.

"yaaappp…! Sode no shirayuki anda dinyatakan lulus…!" tambah Yachiru.

"zanpa bawahan gw gtyuuu…"sombong Sougyo no kotowari yang mendadak keluar diiringi tendangan dari Shirayuki (btw gw sampai sekarang penasaran dia mke sendel atau apa)

Shirayuki pun keluar dengan aura horornya dari ruang audisi.

"gimana, pasti tuh juri pada pingsan denger suara lo" ejek Rukia sambil senyum setan..

Shirayuki yang dari tadi diam akhirnya kembali ke sifat awalnya tadi.

"malah mereka bilang suara gw bagus, seriosa itu jarang yang punya" ungkap Shirayuki menyombongkan diri..

"ughhhhh….lo kok bisa lulus sih…!" Tanya Rukia geram…  
"ya sudah, kita buktikan di babak selanjutnya Rukia-sama.."

Ketika mereka sudah keluar dari tempat audisi mereka berpapasan kembali dengan Yukihino dan zanpakutounya…

"wah Yuki-sama eien lulus audisi yah…" Tanya Rukia ceria seperti biasa.

Shirayuki langsung membuang mukanya begitu melihat rival beratnya dari dulu.

"hei Shirayuki sombong banget…" keluh Eien membuat Shirayuki kesal.

"allowww gw denger…" jawab Shirayuki jutek.

rukia yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan calon kakak iparnya itu tidak menyadari bahwa telah terjadi peperangan antara cahaya dan salju.(eien no kisu itu kekuatannya ilusi cahaya)

"Rukia-chan perasaan kok dari tadi kayaknya terang terus dingin yah…" Tanya Yukihino bingung.

"iya yah..eihhh…"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA….! WHAT ARE YOU DOING…! SHIRAYUKI EIEEEENNN…!"

Suara jeritan mereka berdua tidak mampu menghentikan 2 zanpa cantik ini untuk saling jambak-jambakan rambut (sunggu ironis 2 zanpakutou yg dinobatkan sebagai the most beautiful zanpakutou melakukan hal seperti ini)

Ruang audisi kembali…

I BELIVE IN THIS LIGHT I SEE…CHIKARA NO HIKARI YO…

"wah hebat juga kalau hitsugaya-taichou nyanyi yah…" komentar Yachiru dengan mata berbinar-binar…

"yah seperti yang anda perlu ketahui anda lulus audisi…" kata Ukitake sambil memberikan senyum malaikatnya yang seperti biasa kepada Hitsu…

"wah…gw mah udah tahu dari awal kalau gw bakal lolos audisi…bwahahahahaha…" gumam hitsugaya mulai terlihat sombong (sebenarnya mau manas-manasin hinamori yang lagi ngintip diluar…)

"GW LAGI PARA JURI YANG TERHORMAT…!" Hinamori langsung menerobos masuk ruang audisi.

"woi kan belum ada perintah…!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"yah yah jangan ribut ini ruang audisi.." peringatan Unohana sambil mengeluarkan senyum setannya…

"bwueeeekkk…" cibir Hinamori sambil mengejek Hitsu…

"AWAS LO YAH KALAU UDAH NYAMPE DI SIREITEI GW TABOK LO BARENG FANS-FANS GW…!" ancam hitsugaya tanpa didengarkan oleh hinamori.

"yah mulai…" perintah ukitake…

**Yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi ho mita no  
Isshyun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo  
Anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no  
Ima sugu aitai ****yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara  
Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Sora kakenuke tonda iku  
Donna ashi-ta ga kite mo kono omoi wa tsuyoi  
Dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai **

"Wah fukutaicho hinamori bisa yah niru suara Younha…" puji yachiru lebay.

"yah…kamu lulus…" desah Soi fon datar.

"YEEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEEEEEEEE…!" Momo langsung loncat-loncat histeris ketika mengetahui dirinya lolos audisi BLEACH IDOL. 

Kembali keluar tempat audisi…

Rombongan Hueco mundo akhirnya tiba ditempat audisi. Rombongannya terdiri dari. AIZEN, GIN, TOUSEN, DAN ULQIORA.

"hahahahha…akhirnya lo mau juga ikut ulqi-chan" goda Gin sambil senyum rubah ke Ulquilora.

"hah…ini sebenarnya Cuma permintaan fans gw Gin-sama…sebenarnya gw juga males ikut yang beginian.." ujar Ulqi bersungut-sungut..

"so come on guys…" perintah Aizen kepada 3 orang bawahannya itu.

"ANDA HARUS NGANTRI DULU PAK…" ujar salah satu petugas..

"lo mau gw bankai yah" ancam Gin menarik shinsounya…

"hwueeee jangan mas, ntar yang ngantri malah tewas semuanya…" petugas langsung nangis kencang.

"gw gak peduli…!" kalau semua mati jadi gw gak perlu antri lagi iyah kan" ujar Gin tanpa dosa yang makin membuat tangis sang petugas makin kenceng

"nii-sama…" tiba-tiba seseorang gadis berambut putih memegang pundak gin…

"I…cihiiiiii…! Ngapain lo kesini dek…!" Tanya gin panik kepada adiknya yang sudah menjabat sebagai kapten divisi 3.

**(sekalian buat perkenalan sekali lagi, akahiru ichimaru adiknya gin ichimaru…catat yah..asalkan gak dicatat di death note…bisa mampus dia ntar)**

"trus gak boleh yah…jahat…" tukasnya pendek kepada kakaknya itu.

"ehmmm…Ichi ntar kalau lulus audisi kita nyanyi duet yuk.." tawar Aizen ngegombal..

"lo kan udah duet ama Hinamori" jawabnya kesal.

"sebenarnya lo maukan…?" Tanya Aizen sekali lagi.

"ehmmm…iya …boleh…" jawabnya yang kali ini memberi angin segar kepada Aizen (gimana gak ada angin habis ada Mirokamarunya Senna sih)

**Yah sampai disini BLEACH IDOL chapter keduanya…mudah-mudahan gak ngebosenin…kalau ada kesalahan kata maklum dimaklumi. Maklum keybord gw agak jadul sedikit…**

**Please review this story…n_n (ngacungin pisau kue ke pembaca)**

**And thanks buat mamah yuki, dan kak amel yang udah mau minjemin karakternya buat digunakan di fanfict ini…**

**R E V I E W**


End file.
